Hello
by AngelDevilsXx
Summary: It's been two hundred years, two hundred years since you left, Elsa. But, I'm beginning to wonder if you're actually still here. When my memories of you play through my head, they seem so real, like you're actually here with me. I need to figure out what's going on, before anyone finds out who you are, my secret. HIATUS
1. Chapter 1

**Hi there! This is the first story I've posted on this site. Sorry if its short. Please tell me what you guys think of it, no matter your opinion. Not sure what I'll be doing with this story in the future, so you guys can feel free to give me any suggestions you want too. Now enough of my rambling, its story time! **

A lone figure glided across the starry sky, his shadow barely visible against the dark of the night. A small snow storm began to form in his wake as he heard the distant laughter of the giddy children below him. He watched as they played around in the white snow he'd caused, the man smiled as their giggles hit his ears. Even on this seldom day, he loved to make kids enjoy themselves in the cold weather. Pointing his staff, he made a small pile of snowballs appear in front of some boys. Watching their fight commence for a moment, he thought of his comrades. Their were four others like him, the Guardians. The Sandman, the Easter Bunny, North, and the Tooth Fairy. They were the protectors of the children of the world, making sure they didn't fall to Pitch Black. The Guardian shook his head, trying to rid himself of the thoughts plaguing his mind. He was to think only of the Queen today, his Queen. He turned towards his destination, all thoughts fleeing his mind.

He flew quickly, the wind pushing him forwards. His light hair blew in his face, but he didn't think anything of it. The cold air swirled around him, but of course, he did not mind it. The cold had never bothered them, but now it only reminded him of the hours they'd spend talking and laughing in the snow under their tree by the stables.

He spotted his destination, though frowned as he saw rubble surrounding it. He dropped down, looking around at the various tombstones. He slowly moved to the middle of the cemetery, glancing at the many royal names he did not care to know. He stopped in front of one that was weather worn and old, the words not readable anymore. Though he knew what it said, as he had memorized the letters it depicted. He sat down on the dying grass covered ground, looking up at the night's beautiful full moon. He rested his staff against then stone, resting his pale hands in his lap. He whispered her name softly, the sound fading into the wind. Today was the only day he would say it, and it had been that way for the past two hundred years. "Hello, Elsa."

He heard whispers in his head of her laughter, then a quiet hello. "Hello Jack." He grinned at the sound of her voice, even though it was just memories. "How's my princess been doing?" He asked her, leaning back too lay on the ground. "I'm queen, and I've been busy. I told you not to swing by at noon, I've got to do this paperwork, and I don't need any distractions." He chuckled softly, imagining her image in the sky above him. "So I distract you?" The imaginary Elsa blushed slightly as turned to face him. "Yes, you do Jack. Now shush. I have to sign this." Queen Elsa glanced at the paper before swiftly flourishing her quill (I don't know if they actually used quills, I just thought it would be cooler if they did).

"Now that you've signed your paper, let me tell you what you missed." And he did just that. Telling her of his many adventures with the Guardians and the fun times with the children. "And then Jamie went flying into the air!" He exclaimed, gesturing wildly. "Jack!" Elsa laughed, trying to sound somewhat serious. "You shouldn't put him in danger like that! He could have been hurt, and then where would he be?"

"Hey Elsa?" Jack asked, changing the topic. "Yes Jack?" She said, cocking her head to the side curiously. "I miss you, Elsa." He told her quietly, frowning slightly. "Oh Jack... You don't need to miss me, I'm right here."


	2. Chapter 2

Hey guys! Thanks to everyone who favorited, followed, reviewed, or even read my story. I means a lot to me to think someone even bothered to click this! Well, here's the next chapter, I hope you enjoy it.

"Don't use that cheesy line on me. That you're 'always with me in my heart' or something." He said, kicking the ground as he jumped into a standing position. "I miss having you next to me, I miss randomly stopping by your study to cheer you up from your boring paperwork, I miss talking to you in the garden hours after we should be out, I miss taking vacations to your Ice Palace in the summer because of the unbearable heat, I miss walking around and having people actually see me, I miss randomly striking a conversation with the baker, I miss trying to get the chefs to give me some chocolates for you, I miss being seen by hundreds of people, I miss you." He shot at the ground angrily, ticking off each of his fingers as he listed something.

The Queen smiled sadly at him, her aquamarine eyes reflecting the mini snow flurry Jack had created. "Jack..." She whispered, reaching out a hand as if to touch him. "I- I'm sorry Elsa. I think I'll go." Jack said, staring at her outstretched gloved hand before taking off to the sky. Elsa let her hand fall limp, staring at the space where he was just a second before. She sighed sadly at the fate her consort has been given.

She flopped onto the white, sparkling snow, making a frustrated sound as she hit the wet ground. An ice snowflake formed beneath her, its design continuously growing outwards. Elsa didn't even blink when she and her snowflake slowly melted, she'd gotten used to it a long time ago. As the wind swept her form into it's airs, she sighed yet again. She was always with Jack, just not in a way he would expect.

Jack barely even noticed as the wind gave him an extra push, making him fly faster. When he was missing Elsa, he would usually go to her Ice Palace and spend a few days there. But he feels like he can't go this time, it would only bring up more haunting memories. As he flew by towns he didn't know the name of, he spotted a colorful light in the corner of his eye. "Really?! Now?!" He shouted, his words quickly getting drowned out by the wind. "What's wrong with now?" He sharply turned his head to the right, spotting a colorful fairy beside him. "Nothing! I just... um. Going to do a snowball fight with Jamie!" He shouted, trying to make himself heard. "You do realize they're doing this because you missed a meeting today, right? I had an excuse, but you had just mysteriously disappeared today." She told him matter of factly. He missed a meeting? "Well dang. Was I really gone that long?" He scolded himself.

The Guardians didn't know about Elsa, mostly because he was scared of their reactions. He'd thought of it once, it was just a few years after he'd joined the Guardians, but he'd figured that they would be mad at him for lying to them for so long. He hasn't found a reason to tell them, so for now it'll be his secret.

"Jack? Did you even hear what I said?" Toothiana asked the distracted boy. He smiled brightly at her. "Nope." The fairy shook her head. "Come on, Jack. We're here."

Hope you liked that chapter! If you did, tell me why and if not, tell me how I could make it better. Buh byee!


	3. Chapter 3

Hey guys! Truthfully, I never expected to get one follow, so thanks for clicking on this little story of mine. And don't feel shy to review or PM if you've got something to say. Well, let's get on with the story, shall we.

"Look who finally decides to show up." Bunnymund said accusedly, causing the white haired Guardian to flinch. "Hey! I was busy." He told them, flying over to the globe and hovering above it. Sandy caused various symbols to appear above him, it was kind of hard to make it out, but it most likely said, "What were you doing?" The boy leaned back, relaxing on the wind's safe air. "I was doing what I was doing." He replied smartly, lazily tipping his head to the side to look at the cross Guardians.

"It's not like I missed anything important. All these meetings are the same!" Jack exclaimed, sliding downwards to the floor. "Everytime North starts off with 'Any important information?' Then everyone but Tooth says no, because she's chatting on about a tooth that they collected yesterday." He said, making a terrible impersonation of North when the opportunity came.

"Jack, where do you actually go. One of the reasons we hold these meetings is to make sure everyone isn't captured!" North burst out, gesturing at the teen. "I know, I'm sorry. I went to the place." The Guardians sighed, knowing they won't get him to say anything. "Well, I know we've all got work to do. So you're all free to go do your thing." North said, pointing at the door, which all the others immediately went through.

He rubbed his temples, letting out a breath between his teeth. He knew Jack wasn't telling them something, something important. But the more he pushed for the information, the less he got. He didn't want to interfere with Jack's... whatever he does in his free time, it just bothered him that the newest addition to their team couldn't trust them. "That's it!" He shouted suddenly, causing all his yetis and elves to look at him. "You may go back to your work." He told them, thinking of his newly found idea.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ( Elsa P.o.V. )

"Hello Jack..." I whispered as he sat underneath our tree. "Hey Elsa, I'm sorry about freaking out earlier. Especially since it's today." I sat down next to him, looking into his eyes. "It's alright. I'm just glad I could talk to you." I assured him, placing my hands in my lap. "No. It's not okay. It's your birthday, and I yelled at you. I ruined it." He said, telling himself off. "Jack, it's not as if I get many visitors. You just being here is all I need."

He stood up and walked over to my grave, kneeling in front of it. I followed him curiously. What is he doing? I knelt beside him, watching intently as he tapped the stone with his left, ring finger. Ice flowers began to bloom from his touch, spreading out over the already cold stone. "They're beautiful Jack, as always." I complimented softly, watching as the flowers grew into little snowflakes. "Thanks Els. Though nothings as beautiful as you are, my Queen." I giggled lightly, making my voice more formal than usual. "Why thank you, my noble consort." He pulled out his ring, examining the silver closely. "You're very much welcome, my bride."

I heard rustling in the nearby bushes, and instinctively raised my hands, ready to defend. Jack flew towards the noise, his staff at the ready. The wind played with my hair, moving it to my left shoulder. Jack cursed, and I hurried to him. "What is..." I trailed off, seeing a yellow flower in the middle of the frost covered ground. Jack was glaring at it, clutching his staff tightly. "Stupid rabbit..." He muttered before flying off.

I was swept into the wind, disappearing from the castle grounds.

Here's a question! What would you do, if you were Jack and Bunny had just been spying on you? I need ideas.


	4. Chapter 4

Hey guys! Back with another chapter! Sorry I didn't update yesterday, I got into an accident and was way too exhausted to post another chapter. It wasn't too horrible, I'm just complaining about it. Well, enough with my rambling. Here's the next chapter.

"KANGAROO!" Jack yelled into the night, frustrated at said Guardian. That rabbit followed him! He followed him to Elsa! The hundreds year old teen put his face in his hands, groaning. Why was he so stupid? Why didn't he notice before then? And most importantly, how would they react to the fact that he talked to the Queen's grave? They would think he was insane! "Oh... What do I do?" He asked, looking up at the moon. "Tell them. Explain." He looked around, trying to find the one who said the words. He hadn't seen anyone, but decided to take the advice.

He took a deep breath, and first flew to the Pole, presuming that Bunny went to tell the other Guardians. "It can't be that bad telling them." He laughed at the voice. "Yeah, I mean. I only lied to them for fifty years. It's not like they'll be mad or anything." The wind sighed, or at least that's what it sounded like.

A little giggle reached his ears and he smiled. He was always up to play with the kids! He tried to fly to them, but the wind pushed him forwards. "Come on wind! I just wanna play with them, maybe start a snowball fight!" He pushed on for a while, before sighing and continuing to fly. Even the wind wanted him to tell them! Mutiny I tell you! He swung his staff in different patterns, making drawings that quickly faded into the sky.

Once he spotted the snow covered ground of the Pole, and slowly angled downwards. Stopping in front of the front doors, he quietly opened them and snuck inside. He easily spotted the other Guardians around the globe, talking quietly. Not that North could talk very quietly. He flew up to the ceiling and slowly moved above them. There was nothing wrong with finding out what Kangaroo has told them so far, right?

Sorry that it's so short! I promise I'll have a long chapter up tommorow! I swear it. I guess I shall see you later, readers.


	5. Chapter 5

Hey guys! Here's the next chapter in this little story of mine. If you guys like it, then go ahead and do something about, like review or favorite and stuff like that. You do your reading thing, and I'll do my writing thing. On to the chapter! Also, I'm not even going to try and write Bunny's australian accent. I'd probably end up offending someone with my terrible accent writing abilities.

"He was by this abandoned kingdom, it was completely covered in ice and snow." The Guardian told the others, waving his arms around as he described Arendelle. Bunny must have just gotten here, lucky for Jack. The winter spirit peaked out of his hiding place, seeing the Kangaroo's gestures. "The whole place wrecked by some freak storm, mate. I'd never seen anything like it." Jack frowned at Bunnymund's description of the one place he could call home.

"He stopped next to a cemetery, and then the weirdest thing happened." Jack was somewhat curious of their reaction to him sitting under a tree talking to himself. "This ice girl appeared, right out of no where." His eyes widened, how had the Easter Bunny seen her? Elsa was dead.

"Ice girl? Is she a spirit? Is she like Jack?" Tooth interrupted, growing more and more excited. "I don't know. They found me before I learned a lot." He told Tooth, trying to calm her down. "They saw you?" North asked just as Jack accidentally dropped his staff. Because that's how one would hide, by making as much noise as possible.

"Hello there!" Jack said weakly, knowing he'd have to explain why he was there. "Go on Jack." Elsa's voice said in his head, urging him on. "W-well..." He stuttered intelligently, thinking of how to start. The Guardians all stared at him, their arms crossed in an impatient manner. "So to start off... I got married, a long time ago." At his words, all but he rabbit's jaws fell to the floor quite comically.

Immediately, Tooth started eagerly asking who it was, when it happened and so on. "I also speak Norwegian." He added, making it sound like a side note, or something that didn't really matter. "And... I'm kind of royalty." The Guardians, speechless, just stared at the winter spirit as if they had seen a ghost. He stood tall and proud, as he would in the meetings he had attended with Elsa, and bowed, looking up at them. "Prince-consort Jackson Frost, at your service." He said in a half serious tone. "You say it so proudly, as if you actually did any work, when all you really did was attend the meetings because you were bored." Elsa added, a hint of smugness in her tone. "At least I wasn't so tired all the time, unlike a certain Queen." He muttered out loud accidentally, but not loud enough for the others to hear.

"Jack?" Tooth said, bringing their attention to her. "It might be best if you start at the beginning." She suggested, sitting down and getting ready for a story to begin. "Well, I suppose I'll start from the beginning then." Jack sighed, floating to the ground.

So there ya go. That's all your getting guys. I shall see you in the next chapter!


	6. Chapter 6

Hey guys! Wow, the world just loves to beat me up. Sorry I'm posting this a day late, I had to take a trip to the dentist yesterday because I got a tooth chipped. But anyways! Here's the next chapter! I don't have any solid plans for this, so suggestions are much welcome. I don't really have anything else to say... except on to the interesting part!

Once upon a time, when Arendelle was a flourishing young kingdom, there was a beautiful winter princess locked her room. This princess was the eldest of the royal children, to be crowned queen in one year. She sat on her light blue bed, head resting tiredly in her small girl groaned, rubbing her half closed eyelids with her finger tips.

"Goodnight, Princess Elsa." Called a voice from outside the cold room, causing Elsa to look up. "Goodnight Gerda." She said formally, stifling a yawn with her hand. She glanced in the mirror, easily seeing the dark circles under her eyes and her slightly rumpled hair and dress. She sighed shakily, taking a deep breathe afterwards. "Remember Elsa, conceal, don't feel..." She instructed herself. Those words, they had kept her imprisoned here for years. Words she thought her entire existence was based on. Her emotions could roam free as she dreamed, which could result in her whole room being frozen.

She layed in her bed, stiff as a soldier. She'd sleep for a few hours, and then awaken for her court studies and get dressed formally even though there was no special occasion. Then she'd do the next seven hour long classes. Then she'd look through the many documents that she'd been given from her advisers who were technically running the kingdom until she were twenty one. Then she'd take off the dress and fall asleep, leaving no time for learning how to control her powers.

She turned to face her window, seeing something glide aimlessly through the sky. She jumped up and ran to her window, watching the practically invisible figure fly around her castle. She followed the form, mesmerized by it's swift movements. It was too large to a bird, but what else would be able to navigate the skies as this? She pressed her hands against the glass as it flew out of her sight, flying away.

She sighed sadly, taking off one of her gloves. It couldn't hurt to try, right? Concentrating on the flying... bird, she closed her eyes and opened her palm, tense. Hearing a quiet chirp, she opened her eyes and was greeted with a lovely snow dove. She smiled at it, and it stared at her, with charcoal black eyes. The dove flew around her room, proudly flapping it's wings. After flying for a while, one of it's wings faltered, and the Princess became scared for it, trying to give it better wings. Yet, the harder she tried to help it with her snow, the weaker it became. The bird dropped to the ground, unmoving. Elsa ran over to it, looking at what her magic had done to the beautiful creature. She watched it melt in her hands, sadly hearing it's cries becoming softer and quieter, until the fake animal was no more.

Sighing once more, she crawled back into bed, making herself smaller than she actually was. A layer of cold frost began to crawl across her floor starting from underneath the bed and spreading out in all directions until the whole room was covered in it. She shivered, not for the cold, and pulled the blankets around her tighter.

Outside her room, a strawberry blonde stood with a fist raised, as if to knock on the door. Determination blaring in her eyes, the younger princess knocked on the door three times. "Elsa? Are you alright?" She asked, worry evident in her voice. She'd heard crying coming from inside the room earlier. "I'm fine, Anna." Her sister responded, her voice lower than usual. "S- since it's your birthday, I got you a p- present." Anna told Elsa timidly. "I- I guess I'll just leave it-" She was cut off by the door creaking open. Excitement filled Princess Anna at the sight of her older sister, but it was dimmed as she examined Elsa's state. "It's my birthday? I forgot..." She whispered, looking down at the wrapped gift in Anna's arms.

"I thought you might." Admitted Anna. Elsa was so busy all the time, she probably didn't let herself remember special dates, even Christmas! "Here you go!" Shouted the strawberry blonde, eagerly showing the platinum haired teen the box. Elsa hesitantly took the small cube, taking off the paper wrapping. She gasped as she saw the delicate silver charm bracelet. "Anna... it's beautiful." She whispered in awe. She didn't get out much, therefore didn't see things like this in person. Anna smiled brightly. She hadn't known what to get her, this was the only thing to catch her attention. She had felt as if she needed to get this.

The younger sister gulped as she wrapped her hands around the other. "I'm glad you like it..." She said, relishing in the warmth radiating off her sister. She rarely saw her, and the moments when she did, Elsa was always running off to do something. "Well..." She said awkwardly, pulling away, not daring to look at her sister's face. "I have to go to sleep. Bye Elsa." She said as she ran away to her room. "Goodnight Anna..." Elsa said as she walked into her prison once again.

There you go! I'll see you, in the next chapter!


	7. Chapter 7

Hey guys! Here's yet another chapter for you! This isn't a very long chapter, but I'm sure you'll live. I'll keep this author's note short. On to the next part now!

"Elsa!" Anna cried out, reaching for her sister. "Anna, no, don't." She pleaded, backing away from the strawberry blonde. Anna pushed on through the growing blizzard, blocking her face from the snow with her arms. "S- stay away!" Elsa told her, the snow storm flourishing around her. "Elsa!" Anna cried again, this time in shock. She was slowly getting pushed back, into the freezing water of the fjord. "No!" Elsa tried to push Anna away from the black water, but her actions only lead Anna to her doom. "Elsa!" She screamed as she was given one final push into the dark liquid.

"Anna!" Elsa cried, running to the water. She watched her sister struggle in the cold water, sinking deeper into the dark. She wanted to dive in to save her, but she couldn't move, or even blink. She tried to at least look away or close her eyes, but she found that she couldn't look away.

"Elsa... help me..." Anna yelled, water rushing into her mouth. Her hands flew to her throat in panic. She was choking on the water, oxygen leaving her lungs. "Elsa..." She managed to whisper. "Do something... you... you're letting me die!" Her body began jerking violently, her eyes wide and hair floating around her face, framing it. Elsa glanced at the blonde strand of hair, a tear sliding down her face. Slowly, her strawberry hair turned a light blonde.

Suddenly, Anna stopped struggling. Blank eyes stared up at Princess Elsa, boring into her aquamarine ones. "Anna..." Elsa croaked, her voice cracking. She watched her younger sister sink deeper, the figure disappearing into the depths. Elsa, regaining control of her body, put her head in her hands. "You let me die!" Anna's voice screamed loudly, echoing in Elsa's ears.

"No!" Elsa screamed, sitting up in her bed. She began hyperventilating, hugging her knees to her chest. "Are you quite alright, Princess Elsa?" Asked a voice from the other side of the door. "Fine. Thank you for asking, Kai." She replied, wiping the tears from her eyes and getting out of bed.

Thanks for reading. I'll see you in the next chapter!


	8. I'm putting this on hiatus

Hey guys! I am SO sorry to those of you who thought this was another chapter! It has been so long since I posted that last chapter, I'm sorry... Real talk here though. I didn't really think this story through, it just started with an idea i had and then this happened. I don't know where I am going to go with this, and I won't be putting out chapters because I am completely lost. I'm putting this story on hiatus, it may or may not be permanent.

I am going to write stories though. I am going to complete one, don't know the subject yet, and then add in the chapters when it's done. Because I know you guys deserve a completed, unrushed, steadily updated story. And this way, I'll be able to procrastinate and have writers block all I want. It's a win win situation that I've found here.

If someone out there wants to adopt this story, please PM me or something. And add a little sample of your writing abilities, so I know this story will be well taken care of. If you have any ideas for this story that you want me to write, please, PLEASE tell me them, and I'll add a chapter about it and maybe have a random bout of inspiration for continuing it!

So yeah. That's all I really needed to say to you guys. So um... Yeah. If you want this story, or have a prompt for the next chapter, please, PLEASE feel free to tell me! AND buh byee guys! I'll see you... I was gonna write the next chapter, but then remembered that I'm putting this on hiatus... So I'll just see you whenever.


End file.
